Cloud's Day Off
by KadVinClo Inc
Summary: For once, Cloud has the day off.This is what he did with it........so, yeah!


DISCLAIMER: yeah, cuz you thought I ACTUALLY owned Final Fantasy….

This one was written by me, Clo. There will be more to come, once I fell like it. And like, Vin said, thank yous to all reviewers! You guys keep us wanting to write more retarded than ever stories!

**-Cloud's day off-**

"What the—,"

"What the hell is that noise?"

As he opened his eyes, the spiky blonde haired boy, also known as Cloud, realized that something was off. "Why can't I see anything? Did Tifa forget to open my window? That ho! How many times do I have to tell her, if she's going to live here, then she has to do her chores!"

Getting out of bed, Cloud fumbled around looking for the ledge of the window. "Ouch! Dammit, what did I hit!" As he started hopping around rubbing his foot, he accidentally stepped on his pointy shoulder pad that had been sitting on the night table he'd knocked over. "Crap!" He said as he fell down onto his back, now rubbing both of his feet.

Hearing all of this Tifa, who had just finished taking an order on the phone, climbed up the stairs to Cloud's room and opened the door with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing now?" she asked staring blankly at the boy on the floor.

"What does it look like I'm doing woman? Having Tea with Professor Hojo? You forgot to open the bloody window. It's so dark in here I can't even see you!"

Trying her best not to let herself burst out laughing at this pathetic sight, she tried to focus her attention on something else. "Cloud, the reason you can't see anything might be because you've still got your sleeping mask on."

As he slowly began to take off his mask, she looked around the room, noting all the things she new she'd have to fix before the day's end.

Returning to her post downstairs behind the desk, she discovered someone was waiting for her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear anyone come in. What can I do for you?" she asked in that annoyingly cheerful voice she sometimes uses, the one that makes you want to shoot her in the face and dance around her corpse.

The short, white cloaked figure, who she had assumed had been sitting and staring out the window waiting for her, approached the desk.

"Oh! It's you sir! I didn't realize! Please forgive me." whispered Tifa as she bent her head slightly in a sign of respect.

Just then, a small, yellow object landed on the desk. Picking up the object, she realized Cloud was the one who had thrown it there.

"What's this?" she asked with a stupid look on her face. Cloud turned his head to the wall in order to hide his embarrassment,

"That's my chocobo alarm clock. I stepped on it and it broke." he mumbled very softly.

"What was that?" asked Tifa as she blinked her eyes like an utter twit. "Just fix it ya idiot!" yelled Cloud as he walked out the door.

"Wait! Which one of you grabbed my bum!" he demanded as he re-entered the room not two seconds after he'd left.

"You?" he gasped as he noticed the man with the white cloak and wheelchair smiling from underneath. "Hehe, yes Cloud, it was I. I came here to ask you something."

"Oh no!" gasped Tifa. "Is the world and our universe being threatened by that general who went insane and killed Aeris again! Or are those three failed clones of that general who went insane and killed Aeris kidnapping the children in an attempt to have a reunion again!"

At this, Rufus looked around the room for anything that could be producing fumes or something that Tifa could have sniffed/smoked that would make her come up with a dumbass question like that. After being satisfied that there was nothing of the kind around, he came to the conclusion that it was her own stupidity and not intoxication that gave her this idea.

"Ummmm……no. Actually, I heard that Cloud had the day off, so I came to ask him if he wanted to come with me and some of the Turks to the karaoke bar!" as he said this, the rather attractive young man flashed our spiky haired hero a hopeful smile revealing some of the old good looks he possessed before that unfortunate accident.

Since this was not the first pass he had taken at Cloud, the boy with the fluffy white name turned around and quickly walked out the door mumbling something about perhaps doing that another time.

As he stepped outside an obnoxious red figure jumped out in front of him shouting what sounded like the word _'zotto' _which apparently (as he later found out) translated into the word "Yo!"

"So," grinned the vibrant red haired youth, "you gonna come karaoking with us?" As if to demonstrate just who he meant when he said "us" the hooligan made a gesture in the man who looked like he had just stepped out of the Matrix's direction, smacking him in the face and breaking his sunglasses.

"Oh! Sorry yo...hey, I rhymed yo!" As the young whippersnapper (the common term used by the local emo to address this boy) was looking quite pleased with himself, Cloud noticed that the man behind him did not look quite so amused.

"That's the 74th pair of sunglasses you've broken this week!" He said in a tone that was more of a mix between and squeal and a yell.

"Hey yo, sorry, yo!" stumbled the doomed boy. "I didn't mean to, yo……yo!"

Cloud then took this as his queue to leave since he did not want to become a witness to what was sure to be yet another one of Rude's murders…er…umm…mysteriously acquitted criminal investigations.

TO BE CONTINUED……


End file.
